1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved data processing systems and in particular to a method and apparatus for cursor control within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the linear vocal control of cursor position in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice control of various mechanical and/or electrical devices is well known in the art. In hand occupied environments or among the physically challenged, the accurate control of such devices is a much desired technology.
Known control devices for electrical appliances range from simple power relays which apply or remove power from an appliance in response to the sound of a whistle or the clapping of hands, to sophisticated computer control devices which permit complex commands to be entered verbally. For example, telephone systems exist which automatically dial an outgoing telephone call in response to a verbal command identifying a desired individual.
Modern computer systems often utilize a so-called "Graphic User Interface" or "GUI" to permit computer users to access computer applications and manipulate computer files in an intrinsically natural manner by graphically designating graphic representations, or icons, and manipulating those icons in a manner well known in the art. Such graphic designation typically takes place utilizing a graphic pointing device, such as a mouse or light pen, to relocate a "cursor" which selects the desired computer application.
Vocal control of a cursor has been attempted in certain state-of-the-art computer systems by recognizing certain command speech utterances such as "UP," "DOWN," "LEFT," "RIGHT," and "STOP." This approach has proven cumbersome for fine cursor control due to the number of iterations which are typically necessary to position a cursor at a desired location. Other systems permit gross positioning of a cursor by mapping the cursor to various regions of a display screen in response to selected vowel sounds; however, as above, this system is cumbersome for fine cursor positioning.
Therefore, it should be apparent that a need exists for a system which permits the accurate control of cursor position in a computer system by verbalized commands.